


The Celestial Realm

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Spoilers Lesson 23, pact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: James and Leila are invited to visit the Celestial Realm
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of spoilers for lesson 23.  
> I’ve also made use of a lot of chats.

_I'm at a place I don't know, still it seems familiar._  
 _I'm struggling._  
 _With someone? With something?_  
 _I hear someone. I know the voice: “You have to act now, before it's too late... Listen carefully, James. If you want to live, you have to do this. It's the only way. You need to take that dagger, hold it as tight as you can... and thrust it straight into his chest.”_  
Then everything goes black and someone calls my name. _“James?“_

But when I wake up, nobody is there. It's the same dream again. The dream I had the night before Leila arrived, The night before we went back to the Devildom.

I'm in my room, but now I can't sleep, of course. I hate that dream. I don't understand it. And it seems so real! I take out my DDD and look at a message I recieved from over a year ago.

**Solomon <> James**

< James.  
< I really enjoyed the exchange program in the Devildom. How about you?  
< Ah, you can also use your DDD in the Human World, so let's stay in touch.  
< And if something happens, let me know right away. Okay?  
> **James:** What do you think will happen?  
< Hmm, well...  
< It's nothing for you to worry about...  
< Let's meet again soon!  
< Take care, James.

I've been thinking of that strange message often. Only since a week ago it made sense to me. The day Solomon took Leila and me back to the Devildom.  
Did Solomon plan to do this the moment we met? The moment he realized Leila is my only relative and his only relative? Is she a link between us? Ugh... I'm overthinking it! Overthinking is what Leila does. It's why I don't let her read some of my spy-ware messages.

Like this message I recieved via my spy-ware feature. From the day we arrived in the Devildom.

**Solomon <> Simeon**

< How's it going?  
< Guess what? I'm down in the Devildom right now.  
< And James is with me, too.  
< So is Leila.

I mean, I guess he liked to tell them about me and him going back, but do the angels even know Leila? Why would he mention her specificly? And that way? Not like 'my granddaughter Leila', but just Leila, as if everybody knows who she is? Maybe I'm overthinking this too. He could have mentioned her to them. Yes. That's probably it.

But then what does this next chat mean? I recieved this the day we were going shopping. Leila was being busy getting clothes from Asmo, so she never even saw me reading this. It must have been send right before we bumped into Solomon that day...

**Purgatory Hall (3)**

< **Simeon:** So how does it feel being back in the Devildom after so long?  
< **Solomon:** It doesn't feel like it's been that long, actually.  
< **Simeon:** Right, I can see how it might not.  
< **Simeon:** But why head there now? It seems so sudden.  
< **Simeon:** Especially considering you took Leila as well.

See? That's strange. Simeon talks about Leila, here. Like he knows her...

< **Solomon:** No special reason, really.  
< **Solomon:** And James missed the Devildom, after all.  
< **Simeon:** So you did it for James?  
< **Solomon:** More or less.

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did he bring Leila with us for me?

< **Simeon:** Is that really your only reason for heading there?  
< **Solomon:** What's that supposed to mean?  
< **Simeon:** Nothing. I wasn't implying anything.  
< **Simeon:** I'm just curious, that's all.  
< **Solomon:** Well, there's nothing to be curious about. As I said, there's no special reason why I came.  
< **Solomon:** But now that you mention it.  
< **Solomon:** There are some people I'd like for Leila to meet. If you know what I mean.  
< **Simeon:** Ah, I see.

But I don't! Who does she needs to meet?! Whatever it was, or whoever... Solomon has definitely been planning this...

And last night after dinner, I got this message. I did show this one to Leila. She was surprised as well about the angels knowledge about her existence. But she shrugged it off, saying Solomon knew a lot of people, he could have mentioned her to the angels at some point. She thought I was overthinking it. Heh! I laugh quietly.

**The Angels (3)**

< **Simeon:** So we spoke with Solomon.  
< **Simeon:** He says the two of you are in the Devildom right now? And your cousin as well?

So they do know about her! He didn't mention anywhere who she was and they just know she is my cousin!

< **Luke:** James, are you allright?  
< **Luke:** Those demons haven't done anything to you and Leila, have they?  
< **James:** Well, sort of.  
< **Luke:** Sort of?  
< **James:** We had a bit of a mishap with a love potion for demons that ended up in the soup...  
< **Luke:** OH NO!!  
< **Simeon:** Luke, try to calm down  
< **Simeon:** James, I'd like to propose something to you.  
< **Simeon:** How would you and Leila like to come here to the Celestial Realm? Because if you would, we can make it happen.  
< **Simeon:** We'd love the chance to see you. After all, it's been a while.  
< **Luke:** Yeah! Please say yes! I made some new desserts I want you to try!

By that time, Leila was practically squeeling in my ear loud enough for some of the brothers to come storming into my room... Heh, she's so silly, sometimes! She made me say yes. Not that I would have said no...

< **James:** We would love to go!  
< **Luke:** Allright! Now that's what I was hoping to hear!  
< **Simeon:** Solomon's invited too. You should all come together.  
< **Luke:** You'd better come, okay?!  
< **Luke:** Because seriously, we can't WAIT to see you!  
< **Simeon:** **(Happy-Demon sticker)**

I smile, remembering how it went after I said yes.  
Leila was dancing through the room, pulling in Mammon, Asmo and Beel. They weren't exactly thrilled, but her enthousiasm was infectious. Belphie and Satan weren't that happy either: They still didn't have enough time to woo Leila and now she was leaving again? They did seem to like how radiant she was. Truly earning her nickname Sunshine. Mixed feelings all around, heh.  
I chuckle.  
They'll be fine. Leila likes them both, they just don't need to know it yet. She doesn't even know it yet, herself.  
I lie back down and try to sleep some more before morning.

This morning around the breakfast table I see quite some sour faces. My demons really don't like seeing us go, I guess. Well, tough for them!  
Leila is excitedly chatting to Belphegor and Satan, who have decided to just sit on either side of her from now on, instead of pulling her around. Progress. They both listen to her enthousiasm, half-smiling, but I can see they're sad.

“I've never been to the Celestial Realm either!” She says beaming. “I hear it is beautiful and light. That's what Solomon told me, at least. I want to ask you so many questions about it...”

I see my demons grimace. “Leila, I really don't think they want to talk about it. It's like we don't like to shout out to the world how we became orphans. You understand.”

She looks at me in shock and says apologetic. “Oh, sorry... I'm sure you don't want to hear about that place anymore, right? Since you're fallen angels?”

Oof! She is really direct! At least also considerate... I hope it's enough.

“In any case.” Lucifer says. “You have to ask Lord Diavolo today for permission to take a short break from school.”

All around the table, my demons get a spark of hope in their eyes. Maybe their humans aren't allowed to go? But that hope is crushed quickly as Lucifer continues: “It shouldn't be a problem, though. The relationship we have with the Celestial Realm is neutral, atm. Thanks to the exchange program.”

Which I asume is basicly peaceful? I'm just not gonna ask. I chuckle. “It's not that we will be there forever. I would miss you guys too.” I smile around the table and everybody smiles back.

At RAD University, Lord Diavolo was more surprised that we asked: He had allready talked details with Solomon and Simeon, we didn't need his permission, because we were humans, but he appreciated that we considered asking his permission. And that was that. Leila, me and Solomon would go to the Celestial Realm the next day.

“Yay!” She shouts while giving me a big hug and I laugh.


	2. Drawing Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all fighting.

But when we get back at the House of Lamentation, there's a lot less support from the guys. I guess they secretly still hoped we couldn't go, judging by the reactions.

“WHAT?! You're still going to the Celestal Realm?” Mammon shouts, standing right in our face, hands on his hips and blocking the door.

Leila pushes him away, so she can enter the dining room. “Of course, Mammon! This is an unique chance for me. Why aren't you a little more supportive?” She looks a little dissapointed by the reactions of the guys.

“But you're goin' with Solomon! Why him?!” Shouts Mammon, going after her.

Belphegor rolls his eyes, also following Leila. “Really, Mammon? That is what bothers you about this?”

Asmodeus links his arm in mine as we walk into the room as well. “You're so luckyyy! James, I wish I could come with you tooo!”

Beelzebub agrees. He throws an arm around my shoulder as he walks with us on my other side. “The Celestal Realm has such delicious food...” He sighs and beams. Ahw, he is so adorable, I smile at him. “I really wish I could have some.”

Leviathan has his own reasons for wanting to go. While he is following us, he says something about collectibles from Ruri-Chan that are only available in the Celestal realm. Getting a dreamy look in his eyes. Leila smiles at him. She really likes Leviathans nerdy-ness.

But Mammon is not done yet. “You're takin' **me** with ya! I can't let ya go runnin' off there with the likes of Solomon!”

Which makes her eyes flash with anger. “Don't be so ridiculous, Mammon!”

“Yeah.” Satan tells him, shaking his head. “He's her grandfather, Mammon. Or did you forget?” Mammon seems to remember again, and grumbles something that Solomon is not my grandfather, but Satan continues. “Don't pretend to be concerned about their safety. You only want to join them, so you could steal some things from the Celestial Realm, Mammon.”

Mammon sputters. “Wh-Whaaat? N-No...” And Leila rolls her eyes at him when he continues. “I'm just worried that Leila and James might get into some sorta trouble up there... That's all...” He finishes weakly.

“They're angels, Mammon. I think we're safer up there than down here, surrounded by demons.” She says harshly, still angry. Causing some of my demons looking at her with hurt. “I mean. I'm sorry, but half of you did try to attack us on our first night here.” She still hasn't completely forgiven them.

Belphegor pulls her against him. “We're sorry.”  
She calms down again. Ever since she let Belphegor have sleepovers in her room, he has that effect on her.

“It's fine.” She tells him. “Just don't pretend you want to come, for those stupid reasons as 'protecting us'.”

“I would like it too, if you guys all could come with us...” I start. “I really mean it. But, you know...” I shrug.

Leila knows what I want to say. “Yeah... I mean... They'd never allow that, right?” She says, looking around the group.

Satan nods. Looking at his brothers, he says. “Right. We're **demons** , remember? I really doubt they would just swing open the gates for us, letting us waltz back in after the fight we had, long ago.”

Belphegor is not done with his wishfull thinking. “Still, if Lucifer and Diavolo work hard enough, they should be able to get permission for just ONE of us to go with them, right?”

Leila looks up at him as he says that, still holding her. “You think?” She looks doubtfull, but she decides to not crush their hopes.

Mammon perks up. “Allright! So, if just one of us is goin', I know the perfect way to figure out who it's gonna be! Check it out!” He's holding up some cards.

“Cards?” Everybody looks at him, wanting him to explain more. “I'm not doing a cardgame to decide for us which one is going.” Beelzebub tells him. “Let's just draw straws.”

“No wait, I see what he means.” Belphegor tells him. “You've only got six cards, which means one card for each of us.”

“Exactly! And the numbers go up from two to seven, which means I'm number two, because I'm the second oldest.”

“So then I am seven.” Belphegor says and Mammon nods.

“James here 's gonna draw the card and if your number is drawn, you get to go with James and Leila to the Celestial Realm!” Mammon explains further, a big grin on his face.

All brothers agree that this would be an honest way to decide who get to go with us.

Mammon beams and walks up to me with the cards hold out. “Go for it! Pick a card, James.” I nod and hold a hand over my eyes and draw a card.

“It's seven right?” Belphegor smiles.

“No, I think it's four.” Satan crosses his fingers.

“I bet it's three!” Leviathan can barely wait.

Then Mammons triumphant voice rings out. “Tadaaa! It's the two! That means I get to go!”

The brothers errupt in a lot of shouts of disbelieve: “What?” “No fair!” and I see Leila rolling her eyes again at all the noise. “Always so loud.” She mumbles, quietly.

“Hehehe! Sorry, losers!” Mammon is now just provoking them and sure enough the others start to question him.

Belphegor frowns. “This is suspicious. Is it just me, or did that work out a little too well for Mammon?”

“Yes, after all, it was his idea to use cards to begin with, right?” Asmodeus agrees with him.

Satan stands up threatening. “Mammon, show me those cards you've got.” He says as he walks towards him.

“Nooo! Go away!” Mammon says and then he runs away.

“Hey! Don't you try to escape!” Satan calls after him. “Beel! Get him!”

All brothers go chasing after Mammon and before we know it, Leila and I see a mess of demon limbs struggling and hear we all kinds of shouts.

“Hold him!”

“Oooow! Beel! Ya idiot! Don't use so much force!”

“Hrrrm!”

“No stop! Quit it!”

“Give me the cards, Mammon!”

“That's not funny, Asmo! Don't touch me there! Ahahaha!”

Leila is staring at the scene with big eyes and I'm almost dying with laughter. Eventually Mammon emerges from the pile of demons. Panting and very disheveled.

“... I knew it.” Satan says. As he also emerges from the group. “Every one of these cards is a two.”

Levithan thinks it's funny. “Loool! If you're going to cheat, at least be creative about it!”

But Leila is now completely done with all this craziness. “Seriously? You're the worst, Mammon!” She yells at him. Then she stalks away, out of the room.

“Wh-! Wait, Leila!” Mammon tries to stop her. “I did it for you!”

“I didn't ask you to cheat for me! Or did I?!” She yells again, trying to push past him again. Everybody is staring at them now. The furious witch, yelling at her demon. Especially Satan looks fascinated at the scene.

“Okay, time for a do-over!” I grab a new deck of cards. I really don't want everybody staring at her. It's obviously all getting too much for her.

Asmodeus agrees. “Yes. And I'd say we leave the two out of the game altogether, this time.” He says with a grin at Mammon, who still looks torn by Leila's outburst.

“...What's with all this noise coming from in here?” Lucifer comes into the room and Leila takes this opportunity to leave.

“It's your bunch of idiot brothers, Lucifer. What else.” She tells him, as she passes by him. “They're your problem now. I'm outta here!” She continues as she goes up the stairs to her room. Not looking back.

I see a glimpse of a smile cross over Lucifers face for a moment, as he looks after her. I know he is starting to like her. Especially when she talks about his brothers like this. Maybe it really is because sometimes they are a bit alike. He turns his steely gaze towards his brothers. “Explain.”

They all look a bit embarrassed. It's one thing when their serious oldest brother says it, but when their cute human witch says the exact same thing...  
When I am finished explaining to him what happened, Lucifer shakes his head and sighs.

“You don't really think they let us in again, do you?” Lucifer sighs, shaking his head. “And even if Father would be so forgiving, what if you meet one of our former brothers? What do you think they'd do?”

“Ask for pictures of you?” Beelzebub says with a smirk.

And Belphegor chimes in with a wicked grin. “Pepper us with questions about how you have been?”

I can't hold my laughter as more brothers start to tease Lucifer now. “You were very popular, Lucifer! Michael was so dissapointed when you said you were leaving.” Lucifer smiles at me, seeing me laugh.

But then he tries to be stern again to his brothers. “It's out of the question, as it could cause problems for our humans, if we were joining them. You don't want that, right?”

No, they shake their heads. They don't want us getting in trouble. It warms my heart that these supposedly evil beings are capable of loving me and Leila so much.  
They still need to learn to act with more consideration, though. Maybe I was too easy-going last year? It's just who I am, though. Maybe it's good for them that Leila is not afraid to push back when she's angry. I nod.


	3. To Make You Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila needs some cheering up

When it's finally clear that nobody can join us, they all calm down and go their seperate ways. I go hang on the couch and decide I have to have a chat with Leila about what happened. I know she doesn't want to see anybody right now, so I take out my DDD.

**James <> Leila**

< Hey.  
< Lucifer solved it.

She's not answering.

< They meant well. You know that, right?  
< Went all wrong about it, but what do you expect... **(Sighing-Demon sticker)**

Finally I get a response.

> **Leila:** **(Crying-Demon sticker)**  
> **Leila:** They are ruining it!  
< Yeah, I was really looking forward to it too.  
> **Leila:** I don't think you understand, James.  
> **Leila:** I really wanted to go. Not only to see the Celestial Realm.  
> **Leila:** But also to find out what happened to our parents after they died.

My eyes go wide. I'm shocked. I did not expect this. While I'm staring at those words, Belphegor comes to sit next to me, reading over my shoulder in silence. I guess I just let him. Maybe it's good he knows how she really feels.

> **Leila:** I was so excited. And all this selfish bunch can do, is being annoying to us about it. **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
> **Leila:** I mean. WE were invited. And they made it about THEM. And Mammon was the worst! How could he do that?

“I'm sorry.” I hear Belphegor whisper next to me. When I look at him, he is looking at the screen of my DDD, as if talking to her. I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a squeez. I know he means it. He motions me to respond to her.

< What are you hoping to find out?  
> **Leila:** Ugh.  
> **Leila:** I don't even know. You know? What happens to people when they die?

“Their souls go to the Celestial Realm. Unless they ruined their soul by living a bad life. Or if a demon catches their soul.” Belphegor answers. I look at him and he smiles at me, answering my silent question. “That doesn't happen often, because demons are not allowed to run free in the Human World.” He nods at my DDD as if saying to continue.

< I asked Belphegor and he says the souls of humans go in most cases to the Celestial Realm.

Silence for a while...  
Then.

> **Leila: (Happy-Demon sticker)**  
> **Leila:** Really?

Belphegor nods, smiling. He even managed to cheer her up via my chat. He really is a clever guy. He should use that more often for good motives. “The spirits stay there. Unless they want to live a human life again, then they can be reborn. But that will take a few hundred years.”

< He says that the spirits of our parents are most likely still there.  
> **Leila:** OMG! I'm so happy to hear that!

“You guys won't meet them there.” Belphegor continues. “It isn't allowed for living beings to interact with the spirits.”

< We can't see them there, he says.

He looks tense, as if afraid of her reaction to that.

> **Leila:** Oh, that's okay.  
> **Leila:** I didn't expect that we could. I just wanted to know.  
< Yeah, I'm honestly fine too with just knowing they went to a good place.  
> **Leila:** Right? Thank Belphegor for me, James! **(Demon-Blowing-a-Kiss sticker)**  
< I will. Have a good night! Tomorrow we go to the Celestial Realm!  
> **Leila:** YAY! **(Happy-Demon sticker)**

I laugh. “Looks like she's happy again, Belphie. Thanks.”

Belphegor lets out a relieved sigh and beams. “I love her so much, James. How is that possible? I only met her last week.” He stretches out lazily.

“Unlike Leila, I do believe that love at first sight exists. And you and Satan have both a bad case of it.” I grin at him. “You guys just have to give her more time.”

“I don't know if I want to share her with Satan.” He says frowning. “I'm not like Beel, who is happy to share you with Lucifer. I'm selfish.”

“Well... It's not up to you, is it? In the end it will be her choice. All you can do is accept it, or ruin it. Just like letting us go to the Celestial Realm.” I shrug, then continue. “Lucifer isn't so happy to share me either. Even if he doesn't show it, I know. But these are my feelings. It's not up to him or Beel. So they accept it.”

He nods, thinking. “I guess so.” Then he stands up. “I'm going to have a talk with Mammon, about this.” He looks at my DDD, referring to the chat.

“Okay. Don't kill each other.” I nod and he gives me a wicked smile.

“Can't promise you that.” And he is gone. I shrug. They'll be fine, I'm sure.

Later, when I'm in bed allready, my DDD starts chiming. I decide to see what it is about before going to sleep.

**Satan <> Belphegor <> James**

We had decided after the lessons with Solomon, that we should keep the Leila-gossip out of the F.A.L.L.-chat. Also because the guys want her to join the club.

< **Belphegor:** So, I talked with Satan about what you said, James.  
< **James:** Okay...  
< **Belphegor:** About that it is her choice and not ours.  
< **Satan:** Yeah. We agree that you are right.  
< **Satan:** I don't like the idea of sharing either.  
< **Satan:** But I'm not going to lose my chances by being a jerk about it. Making her unhappy in the proces.  
< **Belphegor:** Exactly. So sharing it is. Yay.  
< **James:** You're serious. **(Surprised-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** Ugh!  
< **Satan:** At least until she chooses. If ever.  
< **Belphegor:** We allready made a plan with Asmo for tomorrow.  
< **James:** With Asmo? What kind of plan?  
< **Satan:** You'll see. **(Winking-Demon sticker)**  
< **James:** **(Terrified-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan:** **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**

What are they up to?


	4. The Second Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally on our way.

The next morning I feel a whole lot better. That chat with James really helped. I'm feeling excited again to go to the Celestial Realm! I quickly get ready and go down to the entrance hall. Lucifer has some business with Lord Diavolo and he will take James and me to the Demon Lords Castle.  
While walking down the stairs, I get a message from the groupchat I made myself and which I'm proud of, because reasons.

**My Family (3)**

< **Solomon:** I'm on my way to the Demon Lords Castle. We are still meeting there, right?  
< **James:** Yes. We'll be there soon.  
< **Leila:** I'm so excited!  
< **Solomon:** I know you are.  
< **Solomon:** See you when you get there.

Smiling I pocket my phone. I see all James demons waiting in the entrance hall. I look a bit surprised at them all. I was nervous they would maybe be mad at me for blowing up again, yesterday.

“Good morning.” I say shyly.

They all greet me with enthousiasm and I see James grin at me:  
 _Demons have thick skin._  
 _I guess you're right._ I smile.

I want to go sit on the spot between Satan and Belphegor on the bench, but before I can do it, they both scoot towards each other with a grin, as if they planned it like that, and pull me down. So suddenly I'm awkwardly balancing on one leg of Satan and one of Belphegor, both guys have wrapped an arm around my waist. My face is instant tomato-color, as I try to get off, but they won't let me.

“I'm going to miss you.” Whispering in one ear.

“Don't fall in love with angels.” Whispering in the other.

What are they doing?! It makes me shiver a bit, but I'm just gonna try to ignore that.

In the meantime, James, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus are laughing and high-fiving at the scene. “That went perfectly!” I shoot them an indignant look: They DID plan this!

“You guys are so mean! Stop teasing me.” I try again to get off.

“Stop squirming. Let us enjoy it for a bit.” Satan says. “You'll be gone for a few days. We will miss you, Leila.”

“You only know me a week. You won't suffer that much.” I huff, crossing my arms, but I stop protesting. There's no point anyway, considering how strong they are.

“Anyway. Watch out for Michael, okay Sunshine?” Asmodeus sings and I look at him, raising an eyebrow. Why? “He's just as handsome as Lucifer, but he's an ANGEL! We can't have him making moves on you.”

I giggle. “Okay, got it.” I promise.

“Could you try to find some of those collectibles I mentioned?”

“Maybe bring home some snacks!”

All brothers come in with requests for Celestial Realm goodies, and James and I promise to at least try to look for it. Mammon is in the meantime very quiet. Maybe he is still mad at me.  
I look at James:  
 _Is Mammon still mad?_  
He shakes his head. _No. He is embarrassed._  
 _Are you sure?_  
 _Belphegor gave him an earfull yesterday. After our chat._  
My eyes go wide and I look at Belphegor. Who just takes this opportunity to give me a quick peck. Blushing I look at James again.  
 _You let him read everything?_  
He grins. _I guess I did._  
 _I hate you!_  
 _No, you don't, you love me._ He sticks his tongue out and I grin.

“Oy! Could ya not be gossippin' about me, when I can see it?” Suddenly Mammon interrupts us and it startles me. Did we talk out loud? My face turns red again when I look at him. But he gives me a fond smile. “What, ya think we never noticed ya? Doin' that thing with the faces?”

Everybody is laughing now, while James and I look at each other, like we got caught stealing cookies again. We laugh, a bit embarrassed, but I'm glad Mammon is talking to me again.

Asmodeus claps in his hands as he sings. “I know right? They're sooo adorable when they do that! I could just eat them up!”

“What were you talking about just now?” Satan wants to know.

I'm trying to look sternly at him. “If we wanted you to know, we would have said it out loud.” And he just shrugs, holding me a little tighter.

“You guys have no idea how much I have missed communicating with someone who really understands me, when I was living down here!” James sighs dramatically, which make his demons errupt in a cacaphony of noise again and I giggle.

Then Lucifer finally appears and he is all business. “James, Leila. I see you are ready. Say goodbye and let's go to the Castle.” He's allready walking out of the door, so we scramble to hug everybody and then we are on our way to the Castle.

When we arrive at the the Demon Lords Castle, we see that Solomon is allready there. He's talking with Lord Diavolo and another demon in demon form, who looks sophisticated, but also seems to be a servant of a kind. Solomon sees us entering and waves us over.

“Leila, James, over here. I'd like you to meet Barbatos, Leila.” He says, introducing the other demon.

“It's a pleasure meeting you, Leila.” Barbatos bows slightly for me and looks at me inquisitively.

I'm trying really hard to not let my jaw drop. Just being introduced to Barbatos like that, like it's any other Witches Sabbath. It's not like I wasn't impressed meeting the Avatars, but their unruly behaviour the first night changed that quickly. Barbatos looks like a different kaliber of demon. I had, of course, heard of him. He is a Duke of the Devildom with his own legions to command and he can tell the future and control time, among other things. Solomon had educated me about him, because he is one of his demons, but I did some research myself as well. And here James greets this impressive demon like they're old buddies?

“Nice to meet you.” I say shyly. He gives me a friendly smile. Then I turn to Lord Diavolo, who is jovial as before and greets me like we're old friends. Though he does look intensely at me with those golden eyes, as if looking for something. Maybe I'm imagining it. All these demons have those kind of eyes.

“Are you looking forward to going up to the Celestial Realm?” He asks both me and James.

James and I nod enthousiastly and I say. “Oh yes! I can't wait! I'm so exited!”

Lucifer shakes his head at that. “You sure are spirited. But I suppose that is the charm that my brothers seem to like so much about you.” Was this an insult or compliment? I can never tell with him. Except he has this little smile this time.

“Are you going to the Celestial Realm as well, Lucifer?” Solomon asks him directly.

“No, I hardly have time for a trip like that.” Lucifer says, with disgust on his face. I guess he really doesn't want anything to do with the Celestial Realm anymore.

“Yes, We should get going, Lucifer.” Lord Diavolo nods. “Or else, we might be late.”

“Of course.” Lucifer says and then he turns to Solomon. “I expect you to take good care of them up there, Solomon.”

Solomon just smirks at him. Like he would let any harm come to me! “Will do! I will act like a real knight.” And I roll my eyes. James next to me laughs.  
Lucifer, sensing he's risking the chance of being made fun of, decides to ignore it all.

Then Lord Diavolo speaks again. “Barbatos, show them the Portal Seal to the Celestial Realm. I will see you when you return, Solomon, James, Leila.” And then he walks off with Lucifer.

“Of course, My Lord.” He turns to us.”Well then, if you'd just follow me... This way, please.” We nod and he leads us to a garden.

On our way over there, Solomon starts a conversation. “You know... I'm surprised the Avatars would just let the two of you go to the Celestial Realm.” He sees me grimace and Barbatos notices it too.

“Yes, kowing them, I asume they must have pestered you two about wanting to go up there?” He gives me another inquisitive look. What is he looking for in me? Can he sense my powers without a pact? I thought only humans could do that?

James sees my grimace as well and knows I don't want to talk anymore about the scene the Avatars made about it, so he answers. “Yes, they made a huge scene. Leila got sick of them and yelled at them for being unsupportive.”

Solomon laughs. “Oohh! I'm sure that couldn't have been fun. Especially for them.”

I smile a little. “We're all good now. They sort of apologized in their own way.”

When we arrive at the Portal Seal, Barbatos says to me.”By the way, Leila... There is something I've been meaning to ask you.” I look at him, curious. What could he want? “Would you like to make a pact with me?”

I'm stunned.

James pokes me, but I'm still stunned. I look at Solomon, who seems surprised as well, but nods at me, as if saying to wait and listen. Did he ask him to do this, or didn't he?

“I-I'm confused. You don't know me. Why? I'm nobody! A witch with just one pact. Did Solomon ask you to do this?” I ramble.

“Certainly not. That would make for a bad connection between us, if you were to agree. I want this myself, after I have concluded you are to be an exceptional talented witch in time. Let me explain.”

I nod, still confused. “Please.” Both James and Solomon go to stand on either side of me, as if in support and protection. And probably just as curious as me.

“Lord Diavolo has an interest in a witch like you. Maybe you have noticed. The descendant of an angel and a powerful sorcerer. You are unique. Your abilities will grow into something quite magnificent with time. He wants you to have that time. By making pacts with demons he trusts. The Avatars and me. He can't make pacts with humans himself because, as future King of the entire Devildom, he can't be tied up like that, you understand.” I nod, still stunned. “That is why he asked me to consider it, if I thought you were worthy of me.”

“And I am?” I'm squeezing James hand now. I'm a little scared of what I'm hearing. What does Lord Diavolo see in me? What does he want from me?! He sqeezes me back as if in support.

Barbatos smiles. “Yes, you are. You may know, I have a way of looking into the future. The question is, if you think I'm worthy of you.”

I look at Solomon again. He nods. “Making a pact is always your own choice, Leila. It won't feel like the same bond you have with Mammon. Not one pact is the same, just like not any relationship is the same. Try to sense his intentions and abilities, like I taught you.”

I nod and try to sense Barbatos intentions, shyly taking his hand, looking into his eyes. They don't shift. They look directly into mine. I see respect in those eyes. I think he is telling the truth. He wouldn't have offered it, if he didn't think I was worthy.  
Now I'm trying to sense his abilities. He is powerful, but less in strength as the other demons I sensed so far. His power is intellect. He's a strategist. He really is close connected with time. To my surprise it seems he is also able to communicate with animals! I giggle. That is so cool! No wait, don't get distracted, Leila!

“What are you giggling about?” James whispers to me.

“He can communicate with animals!” I try to whisper back, but it's louder than intended in my excitement about the discovery, which make both Solomon and Barbartos smirk.

“Wow! Thats so cool!” James says out loud, excited as well, and we both burst into giggles.

“And here I thought that my ability to see the future was the most interesting thing about me.” Barbatos says with a smile. “I take it you think I'm worthy of you, as well?”

I'm still hesitant, so I let go of his hand and tell Barbatos in all honesty. “Yes, you are. But I won't offer up my soul for a pact. I would never do that, no matter how tempting the offer might be.” I straighten my back when I say it, looking him in the eyes.

He looks surprised for a moment. Then smiles. “Though it is smart of you to leave that out of the contract right away, I don't remember asking for your soul. I won't ask for your soul, as you are worth much more to me alive. Preferably as long as possible. Having a pact with you will be beneficial for me as well, Leila, even though you don't know it yet.” He finishes mysteriously. What is that supposed to mean? Oh well. At least I get to keep my soul.

Solomon still stands next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. “I'm proud of you, no matter what you choose, Leila.”

With that, I nod, giving Barbatos permission and he takes my hand again. Turning it so the inside of my wrist is facing him. “I'm truly honored you chose me, Leila.” Then he starts tracing a pattern on my wrist with his nail, just like Mammon did a week ago on my other wrist, and speaks a rite in Demonic. I still don't understand exactly what is said. I really need to step up with my study of Demonic! When I get back I have to ask Satan to tutor me with that.  
When he is finished, I feel it glow and tingle and then it disappears. I feel that same strong connection again. Like I know him now and he knows me. And I feel I was right about him: He respects me and thinks I'm worthy.

“I'm glad I was right about you, Leila.” Barbatos speaks fondly. “Feel free to use my abilites for yourself. I trust you with them.”

Then he continues. “Now it is time for you all to go to the Celestial Realm.”  
He walks to the Portal Seal and says. “The Celestial Gates will open for you”

Solomon says. “Thank you, Barbatos.”

“Think nothing of it, enjoy your visit.”

A bright white light appears and Solomon, James and me step through.


	5. Meeting the Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have finally arrived in the Celestial Realm!

When the light dissappears and I have blinked a few times, I'm able to see where we are. I can't believe my eyes at how beautiful my surroundings are. What a view! It's so bright!

“Wooow...” I sigh.

“Yeahh...” James is quiet too.

“Well, looks like we made it here in one piece, huh?” We hear Solomons dry voice. He is smiling at us as we are still looking around in awe. “This is my second time in the Celestial Realm. What do you think?”

“It's woooow...” I say it again and James laughs. “It's so bright! And clean! Look at the sky! And look at the view! And the smell! It's... Well, heavenly!” I inhale deeply and make a little dance. I feel so light and happy, just being here!

“It's WAY different from the Devildom!” James shouts out, dancing with me.

“Well ovbiously.” Solomon tells him with a smirk. “They exist in contrast of each other, you know that, right?”  
He is laughing at the spectacle we're making. He lets us do our thing as he is texting to someone. “There are some people I'd like you to meet, Leila.” He says when he's finished. “They should be here shortly.”

I see James look at him in surprise, but he doesn't say anything. So we just wait for a bit untill we see two figures coming towards us from a distance. One is short and running. The other is tall and taking his time.

“Heeeey!” The short one runs up to James and almost knocks him over in a hug. “James! And Solomon! And Leila!” Huh? He knows me too? My mind goes back to the chat we had. Oh, I guess he does? This must be Luke. James had told me about him. Aww, what an adorable little angel! I love him instantly as he gives me a hug as well.

The other guy has arrived in the meantime. He's much calmer. “We're so glad you all could make it. Welcome to the Celestial Realm!” He looks at me with fondness in his eyes. “So nice to finally meet you, Leila. I'm Simeon.” He says it in a way like he was waiting for meeting me for a long time. This is so confusing. Can things be less mysterious for a bit now?

We are taken to the beautiful palace-city we see in the distance. When we get closer we see all sorts of angels fly around and I'm amazed. I mean, I kind of expected to see that, but I kind of didn't? Because it seems so unreal? Is hanging out with demons more real? Ugh, my mind is going crazy with these thoughts! I laugh and shake my head. Just enjoy it, Leila!

When we enter the rooms in the part of the palace where Luke and Simeon live, Luke flits around. Getting us all kinds of delicacies and drinks and he is glowing with pride when I compliment him about everything. It's all so delicious, you wouldn't believe it! Then he starts back to the kitchen to make dinner. He is sure a busy angel. Simeon and Solomon have a conversation away from James and me, as we are relaxing. This is so nice. Peace and quiet.

Suddenly James says. “Hey, Leila. Check this out.” He takes my DDD and shows me, while he starts reading on his own.

**House of Lamentation (9)**

< **Mammon:** Oy Leila!  
< **Mammon:** Did ya just make a new pact?

I look at James “How does he know?” James shrugs and motions me to continue reading.

< **Satan:** She did WHAT?  
< **Belphegor:** What the hell are you talking about Mammon?  
< **Mammon:** Leila! When ya see this, answer me, human! **(Worried-Demon sticker)**  
< **Asmodeus:** How do you know, Mammon?  
< **Beelzebub:** Is that this magical bond you have with her?  
< **Mammon:** None of your business!  
< **Asmodeus:** Why text in this chat if it's not our business?  
< **Leviathan:** What's with the barrage of texts? I'm busy!  
< **Leviathan:** Wait, WHAT?!  
< **Lucifer:** Could you all stop panicking over text and wait for them to see it? **(Sighing-Demon sticker)**

This all was send right after I made the pact with Barbatos apparently. I look at James, who starts responding.

< **James:** We are only just reading it now.  
< **Leila:** Could you sense it happening, Mammon? **(Surprised-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan:** So then it is true!  
< **Mammon:** Leila! How am I to protect ya like this, huh?! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leila:** Relax Mammon, I'm safe.  
< **Belphegor:** He's right though. You can't just make pacts with demons you don't know.  
< **James:** She didn't know Mammon either.  
< **Leila:** Exactly. I trusted James judgement. Was I wrong?  
< **Belphegor:** No. I hate to say it, but you can trust Mammon for protection.  
< **Leila:** Now with Barbatos, I trusted my own judgement.  
< **Mammon:** WHAAAAT?!  
< **Satan:** Barbatos?!  
< **Belphegor:** Seriously?!  
< **Beelzebub:** I just choked on my food... Barbatos?  
< **Asmodeus:** I mean, he's handsome in his own way, I suppose.  
< **Leviathan:** The chat is exploding again. Do we allready know more?  
< **Leviathan:** Wait, WHAT?!  
< **Leila:** Seriously, you guys! You think I'm dumb or something?  
< **Leila:** Leave me alone! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **James:** Well done, guys! You made her upset again. **(Sighing-Demon sticker)**

Feeling tears coming up, I throw my DDD away which is still buzzing, but I don't feel like looking at it anymore. James let me know he will handle it from here, so I go to find Luke to help in the kitchen. The little angel will cheer me right up!

“Oh, there you are, Leila!” He says cheerily, when I find him. “Here, you have to taste this apple-cream pie. I invented the recipe myself!”

“Hmm! So delicious! You're so good at this Luke!”

He beams, then notices my sad face. “What's wrong?”

“Oh, you know. Demons. They keep on ruining my good mood.” I say and he nods. “I guess they mean well, but they're crazy, you know? And there's so many of them! And they're so loud! Even when they're texting.”

He laughs. “I know. They're awful, right? Don't tell anyone I told you this, because I'm going to deny it, but I kind of like them a little.” He says conspiratorially and I giggle. “That doesn't mean they can be mean to you, though.” He continues with an angry face, balling his little fists.

“I like them a little too. I don't think they mean to be mean.” I sigh. “But when they're all coming at me with full force, it's frustrating, you know? I don't know how James does it, being so relaxed under all that.”

He nods again. “Yeah, James is good at that, it's admirable. But let's forget about them for now and go back to the room to eat together, okay?”

“Okay!” I help him carrying the food out, and we all have a nice evening together.

“It's a shame you can't meet with Michael.” Simeon says later in the evening. “There was a report of a sacred spring drying up so he had to investigate that.”

“A sacred spring drying up? Hmm...” That's all Solomon says, like he knows something. “Why were you so upset earlier, Nightflower?”

“Ugh! It was just that bunch of idiots again.” I huff, I don't want to think about them anymore.

So James tells the tale in my place. “...They didn't even let her say something, or explain... I told them what happened and they apologized. Whenever you feel like reading it...” He continues, seeing my frown.

“Or you could talk with them tomorrow.” Simeon says and James, Luke and I stare at him. What does he mean by that? “Oh, didn't I mention that, yet? We're all going back to the Devildom tomorrow, to join in that special exchange program again.”

“Whhaaattt??” Luke is stunned. “You didn't think of mentioning that to me?”

“Oops?”

Luke throws his hands up. “Unbelievable!” And we all laugh a little.

“I didn't want to tell you before all the details were hammered out. And I guess I kind of forgot to tell you afterwards...” Simeon chuckles. “It does help to do our new job better, Luke.” He says in a friendly tone.

Luke forgets his frustration with Simeon and beams. “You mean...” And Simeon nods. “We are going to be Leila and James official Guardian angels?”

The little angel starts cheering and pulling me and James from our chair to do a dance with him. I have no idea what's happening and I can see on James face that he is feeling much the same, but we shrug and dance with the angel, anyway.  
Solomon and Simeon smile at the scene.

“I think they are happy.”

“Yes, that worked out perfectly.”


End file.
